Hogwarts Battle of The Sexes
by NikkiFirefly
Summary: Set during the Marauders years, Liana Nevin is a Slytherin loner who finds herself in a steamy predicament with Sirius Black in the Prefect's bathroom. After being forced into an unexpected and tantalizing experience, Liana decides to seek out revenge on the Gryffindor student in her own way, but plans don't always go as one intends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Though Liana Nevin is an original character of my own creation, Sirius Black is a character created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over him or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here about Sirius Black and Liana Nevin is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

Hogwarts Battle of The Sexes

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1976

Liana Nevin wandered through the empty hallways of Hogwarts during this particularly gray winter day, wondering how she could entertain herself throughout the holiday break. She was among the few who remained on school grounds during the holidays, as she didn't get along with her adopted family back home and didn't have any close friends at school who ever invited her to their places either. She was an outcast, through and through, and this sat well with her. She didn't care for idle chat just to fill the time and preferred the company of her books and muggle records over trivial gossip of students and faculty.

As she wandered the hallways, she passed the Prefects' bathroom. She halted at the entrance and gazed at the massive doors. She had only ever heard of how lavish the Prefect's bathroom was in passing, imagining how lovely it must be to soak in a beautiful large pool of sparkling warm water, surrounded by bubbles and bath oils and all other sorts of luxurious things. She suddenly had a brilliant idea, and made her way to her room in the Slytherin house dungeons.

The Prefects' bathroom was notoriously difficult to get into unless you knew the password, which was reserved to house prefects, Quiddich captains and house head boys and girls. Though Liana carried none of those titles, she _did_ have a very strong skill set of eavesdropping while making it look like she was deeply engrossed in her studies, overhearing many interesting (as well as not-so-interesting) things. One of those more interesting things was the password to the sumptuous private bath, which she never had the courage to use while the school was so crowded. On holiday, the school was practically empty, save for the few other students who preferred to stay away from their families as much as possible. The perfect opportunity to test the authenticity of the prefects' password.

She opened the door to her dormitory and pulled out her trunk from under her bed, kneeling beside it on the ground. She thumbed through her custom-made record collection, wanting to match the music perfectly to her first experience in the legendary bathroom. She selected a few records and put them in an enchanted book bag, along with the cumbersome record player, two or three of her favorite books, and a change of clean clothes. She closed up the small bag and slung it over her shoulder, walking quickly back to the fifth floor.

She looked up at the tall doors again, closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and said in a confident voice " _Spotless"._ The huge doors swung open and she was drenched in a gorgeous warm light that glowed from within the room. She looked up and down the halls once more for signs of possible witnesses before stepping inside and closing the doors behind her. The bathroom was so much more than she had imagined. Gleaming marble counter tops with gilded taps fixed above opal shell-shaped sinks lined one side of the room. The far wall directly in front had an elaborate shelf which held countless bath products, towels and bathrobes of each house color underneath several stained glass windows of mermaids brushing their hair and flapping their tails about. The other side of the room was lined with private stalls and toilets. Right in the center of the opulent room was the famed Prefect bathtub, which looked much more like a small swimming pool with hundreds of taps to fill it with various soaps, foams, oils and such. And she had it all to herself, or so she thought...

What Liana didn't realize was that a fellow student had a similar idea that she did. This Gryffindor's name was Sirius Black, and he too was bored and looking for entertaining ways to pass the time during his time to himself through the holidays. Like Liana, he too overheard the password many months before. Though, unlike Liana, he had been frequenting the bathroom quite often since he had learned it, not really caring if anyone knew he had no business being there.

He had just finished soaking and was in the private stall getting dressed when Liana walked through the front doors. Sirius shrank back at the sound of the door opening, but seeing it was just some dumb Slytherin girl through the gap in the stall, he regained his composure quickly. He peered at her through the gap more closely, trying to come up with a name, but failing. He had seen her before, but she tended to keep to herself to where he had never learned her name. She was a year below him and pretty enough, but still a Slytherin, and _that_ was enough for him to think less of her. Still, he kept watching her in secret as she situated her things on the counter across the room.

She pulled out the heavy record player and set it on the shiny marble surface. She then took out several records, carefully selecting one and setting it gently on the spindle. She placed the needle on the outer ridge of the record, and the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of Don't Fear The Reaper. Sirius was taken aback at the fact that this Slytherin girl enjoyed the same muggle music as much as he did. He watched her sway back and forth to the rhythm as she began unbuttoning her blouse, revealing the lacy black bra underneath. She slipped her skirt over her hips and kicked off her shoes to the beat, rocking her hips as she sang along to the song, using her wand as a faux microphone.

Sirius felt a rush of warmth in his pants as she undid her bra and saw her perky tits bounce as she flung it across the room like a slingshot. Liana stepped up to the edge of the sunken bathtub and pulled her panties off before stepping into the soapy water. She placed her wand at the edge of the tub, and slid deeper into the warm water so that she was just above knee deep in the middle of the pond-like bath. She bent down and reached into the water, pulling it up to her breasts, letting it roll down from her throat and drip off her perky nipples. She knelt down into the water, grabbing her tits as she sank.

Liana felt the warmth envelop her body and let out a long moan as she settled into the water. Sirius felt his cock swell slightly at the sound of her pleasure. She looked as if the weight of the world fell off her shoulders along with her restricting clothing, her face relaxed, framed by dark waves of her soft hair. He gazed at her smooth curves as she slipped her hand under the water and slid her finger between her wet lips. She ran her hand up and down her little pussy before settling her middle finger on her horny clit. A soft moan escaped her lips as she rubbed the throbbing flesh, slowly at first. She squeezed and twisted her nipple as she fucked her other hand below the surface, more and more feverishly.

Her moans were growing louder and louder, causing Sirius to grab onto his now very hard cock, pumping in time with her rhythm as he watched her intensely. He closed his eyes and imagined what her cunt felt like under the water, how swollen her lips must be, and what she might taste like. He couldn't help letting out a soft groan. His eyes snapped open as soon as the sound escaped him, causing Liana's moaning to stop completely. Her eyes were now wide with fear as she looked around the seemingly empty bathroom.

"Hello?" she called out in a small voice. "Is there someone there?" Her heart was racing with excitement and fear. She lifted her hand out of the water to brush the hair out of her face for a better look around. She started to make her way over to her wand when suddenly she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. There in front of her was a boy she knew as Sirius Black, pointing his wand at her from outside one of the stalls.

"Don't move. I won't hurt you, but if you make for that wand, you won't like the outcome." Sirius told her in a strong voice. She shrank back into the water to cover her naked body, eyes wide and locked on his powerful gaze. She saw his eyes wander down passed the surface she was hiding under, feeling herself blush a deep red as his dark eyes sparkled deviously.

"What's your name?" he demanded. His eyes were locked on hers again and had to look away shyly before answering.

"I... My name's Liana... I didn't know anyone else was... Please, let me get dressed. You can have the bathroom all to yourself." she answered, still unable to look him straight in the eye. Sirius looked at her again with the faintest of smirks on his lips. He pointed the wand at her again.

"Get up. Out of the water." he growled.

"But, I'm... My clothes are over there..." she looked over at the random articles of clothing scattered along the floor. Sirius looked at her and smirked wider this time.

"Oh, you won't be needing those. Stand up. Now." he said forcefully. Liana's face seemed to lose it's color as his words sank in, realizing how vulnerable she was, unarmed and naked. She slowly stood up from the tub, water and soap suds dripping down her silky skin. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to cover her soaking body.

Sirius felt his cock press against his pants as he drank in the sight before him. He walked to the edge of the tub and stepped into the water. She looked on in horror as this shirtless young man pointing a wand at her drew closer. She started to step backward, but stopped when he clicked his tongue at her as an adult would to a naughty child.

"No, no, no. You stay right where you are, _Liana_." He reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled it down between her thighs as she let out a gasp of air and winced at his touch. "I seem to have interrupted you. It would be rude of me not to let you finish..."

Liana looked into his eyes, utterly confused. "Finish? I... I can't!" she exclaimed. With his middle finger on hers, he pushed them both against her clit, causing her to moan softly. She pressed her body harder onto both their fingers, riding them for a split second before her eyes widened in shock, angry at her body for betraying her. She shrank back. He grabbed her shoulder with his wand hand and brought her closer, keeping his hand firm against hers between her legs.

She shut her eyes as he began to push her hand up and down her dripping clit, ashamed of feeling herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Sirius pressed his body against hers as she rocked back and forth on their hands, crying out in some combination of pleasure and shame.

He pushed his face into the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as she writhed around, coming so close. So very close.

He withdrew his hand from her thighs suddenly before she came. Her eyes snapped open as he did, pleadingly. He grinned at her expression, knowing how badly she wanted him to continue.

"Naughty little Slytherin girl... You want more, don't you?" He quipped. She was confused again. Her mouth was pouting ever so slightly, driving Sirius over the edge. He flicked his wand toward her before she could regain her composure. " _Coercere!"_

Ropes of light shot out of thin air, wrapping themselves around Liana's wrists and ankles and pulling her taut. She cried out as she was stretched out in front of him.

"Please! Don't!" she begged, quivering against the ropes that bound her. Sirius drew close to Liana, who was hopelessly trying to free herself, and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back roughly. She yelped in surprise, eyes pleading silently as Sirius took his free hand and gently grabbed her throat and slowly traced his fingers down her chest, across her stomach and finally stopped between her legs.

He ran a finger down her swollen clit and grinned when she whimpered in guilty pleasure. Liana couldn't stop herself from feeling immense pleasure by being touched by a hand other than her own, and a part of her was furious at her body's deceit in this. She moaned loudly as he slid a finger deep in her sopping cunt. He grazed her neck with his lips and teeth, feeling her shudder at his touch.

"Please don't what?" he whispered in her ear, still pumping her pussy with his finger. She arched her back against the restraints, grinding her hips further onto his hand.

"Please... Don't stop..." she moaned in his ear. He tugged her head back again and kissed her full on the mouth, his dick growing harder as she slipped her tongue across his lips. He pulled her head back and looked her straight in the eye, but she shyly looked away again. He slipped another finger inside her, flicking her throbbing clit with his thumb. She began to writhe more and more against his hand as she came closer and closer. He roughly moved her head toward his own.

"Look at me." he told her. "Look at me and don't you dare look away." She opened her eyes and locked on his, feeling her orgasm coming closer and closer. She began to close her eyes, but he jerked her head and they locked eyes again.

Sirius could see the pleasure she was trying so desperately to contain, and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Her moans grew as the ecstasy within boiled over. Liana couldn't hold back any more. Her body quaked as she came, a waterfall gushing from her tight pussy. Sirius lifted his thoroughly soaked fingers up to her lips, which she instinctively took into her mouth, licking the juices greedily from them.

He kissed her again, tasting her lingering flavor on her tongue before pushing her down into the water on her knees, unzipping his pants to free his big cock. The look on her face was that of a young girl who had never seen a raging erection before that moment, but that subsided quickly as she parted her pouting lips.

He pushed his cock toward her open mouth, and she timidly wrapped her lips around it. Liana had never seen one before that day, let alone put one in her mouth. She started to pump his shaft with her lips, feeling it pulse beneath her tongue. Sirius groaned loudly and gently pulled her head back and forth by the hair he still clutched in his fist.

Liana felt her pussy getting wet again and moaned with his dick still in her mouth. Sirius pulled her face back off his cock and lifted her up out of the water to kiss her wanton lips. She gave in completely and melted into his mouth with her own. As he kissed her, he pulled off his pants completely, tossing them into the water clumsily. His hands entangled themselves in her hair as his tongue danced along with hers between their lips. He flicked his wand at her again, this time releasing her binds, then tossed the wand to the edge of the tub next to hers. They kissed passionately before he turned her around and they both sank into the warm water.

"You're a strange sort of girl, aren't you?" Sirius murmured in her ear from behind her, hands snaking across her skin to squeeze her firm tits. Liana cooed at his touch, lost in ecstasy and lust. She could feel his rock hard dick between her pert ass cheeks, so close to her wet slit. She arched her back, pressing her ass against his hips.

He couldn't hold back any longer, and shoved his cock inside her. She cried out in pleasure and pain, feeling him break through her. He thrust even harder, her pussy tightening as he went deeper and deeper. Her moans turned into howls as he fucked her, warm soapy water splashing between their glistening bodies.

Sirius could feel the walls of her cunt closing tighter and tighter as she reached her climax and felt his own grow like a wildfire. He felt the gush between her creamy thighs as she came, her body tense, yelling out in ecstasy.

He grabbed Liana's hips tightly, forcing her back and forth on his cock roughly. He couldn't take much more, holding her quivering body against his. With a loud groan, he pulled his dick out of her soaking pussy and shot a thick, white stream of cum all over her curvy ass, rubbing the throbbing rod against her sullied cheeks.

Liana felt her body go limp and collapsed in the water. She lifted her body slightly, still trying to grasp what she had just experienced. She looked up at Sirius with glossy eyes as he pulled his pants out of the bath and walked to the edge of the tub. He bent to grab his wand casually and muttered a charm which instantly dried them out. Her mind was foggy, still recovering from the intense sensation of her frenzied bath.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She managed to ask as he pulled his shirt over his head. He looked over to her and smirked. It was a smug look that made her want to punch his teeth out, had she had the strength and energy. His eyes shined down on her deviously.

"I've got plans. Lovely to meet you, _Laura_." He answered as he shouldered his bag and walked to the doors. Liana felt her face grow flush with rage. Every muscle in her body was tense as she scrambled to get out of the water, but Sirius had already walked out, leaving her seething as she stared incredulously around the now empty room.

"It's LIANA, you bloody prick!" She shouted at the closed doors. She got out of the tub, huffing in outrage as she picked up her clothing and pulled them on roughly.

Liana looked at her disheveled reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her clothing rumpled. Even in her state of disarray, she felt a smile pull at the corner of her lips. Though she was an odd sort of Slytherin girl who didn't lust for power as much as others, she was a Slytherin for a reason and not to be trifled with.

She would get back at that damn Gryffindor if it was the last thing she ever did. She would make Sirius Black pay in full for his actions. And she planned on laughing the entire time.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Though Liana Nevin is an original character of my own creation, Sirius Black is a character created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over him or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here about Sirius Black and Liana Nevin is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

Hogwarts Battle of The Sexes

Chapter 2

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1977

Liana had been in an exceptionally rebellious mood since her encounter with Sirius Black during winter break. School was back in session, and seeing all of her classmates come back to Hogwarts with nicer clothing, giggling about their great times on holiday made her even more bitter about the Prefects' bathroom experience. They had all gotten gifts from friends and family as she was being taken advantage of by one of the most mischievous boys in the school. There was no denying that she did enjoy it, feeling the handsome students hands feeling every inch of her skin as she was powerless to stop him. She fought at the ropes of light, but her body betrayed her as he continued to make her come hard, over and over in that hot, frothy water. She was powerless over him, not only physically, but mentally as well. She loved every second, and hated him for it.

She was trying to come up with some sort of revenge against him, but her imagination didn't seem to live up to the standards she held for how it should be played out. How can she use him the way that he had used her and left her a quivering mess afterwards in humiliation? She scoured the library for books on spells and potions that may aide her in her revenge, pushing out whispered gossip that constantly surrounded her within the library.

"Well, you know what _I've_ heard? I heard that Sirius Black carries around a flask of fire whiskey around with him under his robes!" one girl whispered to her Ravenclaw classmates. They all gasped in a cliché disbelief and then giggled again.

"I would love to get into his robes to try and find it! I wonder what other naughty things I could find under his robes!" One of the other Ravenclaw girls whispered back. They all giggled again and quickly shut up when the librarian shushed them for being too loud. Liana could feel her face grow hot and red. Of course all the girls in the school wanted Sirius Black; the baddest boy of the Gryffindor house was not a bad looking chap, with his steel grey eyes that cut straight into yours. That menacing smirk he showed so well. Dark, wavy hair that fell just below his strong jaw.

That strong jaw that she had fantasized about being buried between her thighs since that day not so long ago. She felt herself blush again, but this time it was a flush of desire that claimed her. She was about to slam her books shut and storm out of the library when a thought popped into her mind.

A flask. A flask that he carried with him all the time. What if she were to somehow get a hold of this flask and mix in a very mild potion? Would she be able to find such a potion without any long lasting side effects? Playing with magic as a fifth year student could prove dangerous to witches and wizards who didn't fully comprehend the consequences of not getting something perfectly right. The lack of an ingredient or the mispronunciation of a word could make a spell or potion useless or absolutely catastrophic. It was then and there that her plan finally had started to take shape, and she reopened her books, knowing just what to look for this time around.

It took Liana almost an entire month to get all of the ingredients and charms together and to smooth out all the kinks in her plot to where and when she would be able to seek out her vengeance on the Gryffindor. She was ready when the day finally came.

It was on one of the days when a majority of the school would go to visit the town of Hogsmede. She knew that Sirius was going to be staying at Hogwarts that day in detention. Apparently, he didn't know that enchanting a mirror in the girls bathroom would get him in such trouble. Of course, if it hadn't been for that nosy second year who ratted on him, the Marauders would still be enjoying the strange and lovely scenery in the counterpart mirror they hid in their dormitory.

Sirius, as mischievous as he was, would never let his friends take the blame or punishment for his antics and so took the fall for the rest of them and accepted the four Saturday detentions valiantly. Knowing this, Liana felt her heart swell at the thought of his sacrifice for his friends, but then remembered his actions toward her just because she happened to be a Slytherin and her rage returned. She grinned softly when she had heard the gossip, knowing exactly what to do now.

She hid behind a tapestry in the hallway outside of the detention room Sirius was in just before he was released for the day. The other students were still in the village, and so the school was relatively empty, save for the first and second year students who were not permitted to attend. Liana saw a couple of other students exit the classroom doors looking relieved before she spied Sirius sauntering out, completely indifferent one way or another.

She cast the invisibility charm on herself before stepping out from behind the tapestry and followed Sirius to where she already knew he was heading. She tiptoed behind him as quietly as she could to the massive doors of the Prefects' bathroom. He looked around nonchalantly and spoke the password clearly to the entrance before stepping in through the doors as they slowly swung open.

Liana swiftly ran through the doors before they closed behind him. Knowing her invisibility charm would wear off in a few minutes, she drew a circle in the air around the doors of the bathroom as she whispered " _Repello discipulus"_ , casting a charm that would unconsciously make any of the other students who wished to use the Prefects' bathroom suddenly lose interest. She and Sirius would be undisturbed as she played out her fantasy of getting back at him.

She found a stall close by to where Sirius threw his clothing off in a pile and quickly entered, peeking through the crack between the door as she watched him strip down, taking pleasure in seeing more and more of his exposed flesh, just as he had so deviantly done to her in December.

As he stepped into the steaming water, she caught a glint of silver between the folds of his robes. Knowing it was the flask of fire whiskey she had learned about, she prepared her wand. He lay back in the frothy water and closed his eyes, relaxing after an uneventful detention.

" _Accio flask"_ She whispered almost silently. The flask flew to her open hand in the blink of an eye. The invisibility charm was now almost completely worn off by now. She pulled out the little bottle in her vest pocket that she had been carrying with her for weeks, waiting for this perfect moment. It was a combination of a couple different potions she studied for the passed two months, and she was quite proud of it. She hadn't had anyone to test it on, but she was positive that it was going to work to her advantage.

She uncorked the bottle and poured the contents of it into the flask. Giving it a little shake, she wielded her wand again. _"Leviosa"_ She whispered and she gently led the floating flask back to the robes that lay in disarray next to the tub. She was pleased to see that Sirius was still in a state of deep relaxation that he didn't notice in the slightest bit.

There, she waited for longer than she was hoping, watching him dunk his head into the water, running his fingers through his dark locks, catching a glimpse of his manhood every so often, feeling her pussy growing hot and wet with desire the longer she watched.

Finally, he reached over to the other side of the tub where his robes lay in a pile and pulled out the flask. He took a long deep drink from it, and Liana's heart skipped a beat. This was it! This was the time!

She could see the effects take hold after a few seconds. He moaned and grabbed the sides of his head, rubbing at the temples. He moaned again, this time a carnal one. It was time for Liana to make her entrance. She stepped out of the stall and looked down at Sirius as he continued to moan out in ecstasy.

"Poor Sirius Black. Has something gotten into you? You seem so unlike yourself... Almost as if you're, how do you put it? Out of control?" Liana said clearly and seductively. Sirius looked up and saw Liana Nevin, the naughty Slytherin girl he had had so much fun humiliating a few months back, even though they both knew that she had enjoyed it just as much as he did.

"Liana?" Sirius asked foggily. She fained surprise when he spoke her actual name, arching an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, so you DO know my name then. You were very cruel to me, do you know that Sirius Black?" She said in a sultry voice. "That's alright though. I have just the thing to even the playing field."

She unbuttoned her vest, pulling it off her shoulders, followed by her blouse, revealing her lacy forest green bra that just barely showed her perky pink nipples underneath. Sirius could feel his cock grow harder and harder.

"What have you done to me?" Sirius asked her, trying to control his raging cock. She slipped off her shoes and socks and slid her skirt over her curvy hips. She smiled at him sweetly as he drank in her beautiful body with his eyes, still trying to clear his head in vain. She unclipped her bra and tossed it aside, letting her perky tits bounce freely. She pulled down her panties and tossed them away before stepping into the water with him.

"I haven't done anything to you... yet." She said, splashing water on her breasts, letting the water drip passed her waist down to her already dripping pussy. She moaned loudly as the warm water stimulated her horny little clit. The look on Sirius' face was beyond satisfying as he tried to fight the urge of being so turned on with no control whatsoever. "You see Sirius, I have never felt hands on my body other than yours. I was never interested in anyone's hands being on my body, but then you came along. As much as I tried to resist, you awakened something inside me. An urge. A desire. A fire that I cannot quench. Then, being the pompous ass you like people to think you are, you left me a quivering mess. I haven't been able to quench the fire you sparked inside of me, and I haven't been able to seek my revenge on you for humiliating me afterwards. Not until this very moment."

Sirius grew angry and stood up, not caring that his cock was rock hard. He began to step over to Liana when she smiled that sweet smile again. "Stop." She said. Sirius stopped mid step, unable to continue toward her. Liana walked over to him and grabbed his cock tightly, stroking the hard shaft gently. She looked at Sirius as she stroked him, anger and ecstasy were glinting in his grey eyes.

"What have you done to me?" He demanded angerly. Liana kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Repaying the favor, darling. Get on your knees." Sirius fell to his knees in the water, looking into Liana's eyes the entire time. She lifted her shapely leg on his shoulder, giving him full view of her pretty pink pussy. "Make me come, Sirius Black."

He lifted his hands and grabbed her ass, pulling her pussy close to his face and burying his face between her silky thighs, running his tongue up and down her dripping wet slit. She moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of his hair, grinding against his mouth in rhythm to his tongue flicking her clit greedily. He could taste her cum begin to gush down his chin and he ferociously shoved his tongue into her tight pussy as far as he could. She pushed his face hard against her pussy as she yelled out, feeling the walls of her pussy tighten around the hot, wet muscle. A fountain of cum drenched his lips and chin as she quivered against his warm mouth.

She knelt down on her knees in front of him, grabbing his hair once again and pulling his face close to hers, licking her juices off his lips before kissing him deeply. He kissed her passionately back, wanting her to taste her cum that lingered on his tongue. She moaned against his mouth at her sweet flavor and he couldn't help but groan in response.

She broke the kiss and reached under the water to feel his cock again. "My, my... Got you a bit excited, have I?" She smirked at his face as she rubbed slowly from root to stem. He closed his eyes, unable to hide his pleasure. "Oh no, dear. Look at me. Look me in the eye and don't you dare look away." She said as she tightened her grip ever so slightly, stroking faster. He opened his eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in her during their first encounter. He saw carnal desire and fire had replaced the shyness she had before. He saw a dangerous and sexy beast within those soft brown eyes, and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

Very slowly, she reached even farther back behind his balls and began to massage the space between his cock and ass. He had never felt such a sensation before and was surprised as to how loudly he groaned when she slipped passed even further and stroked his asshole in a circular motion, still stroking his dick in perfect rhythm.

"I want you on all fours, Sirius. Now." She commanded. He obeyed instantly, feeling vulnerable with his ass sticking out of the water. She positioned herself behind him and pulled his body roughly against hers.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, but she only responded by gently stroking his shoulders, down the length of his spine, ending down to the crack of his luscious ass that was so enticingly sticking out of the steamy water.

"Don't be afraid, Sirius. I would never hurt you. Like I told you already. I'm merely repaying the favor." She said slyly. She began stroking his ass again with her thumb, slowly, pleased to hear his moans of pleasure as she did so. She bent over and began planting sweet kisses all along his back, making her way lower and lower as she gently scraped her nails against his skin. She ran her soft finger down the crack of his ass, exposing his perky hole. She kissed his cheeks, getting closer and closer to her target.

She spread his cheeks apart roughly and shoved her face between his cheeks and licked and sucked the tight asshole greedily. He yelled out in surprise and pleasure. She buried her tongue into his ass as far as she could and he moaned and began to buck his ass harder and rougher against her mouth as she kissed and sucked the tight hole. She raised a hand and began to massage the hole as she continued to make out with it, sucking flicking her tongue up and down and shoving it in alongside her middle finger. His pleasure was growing like wildfire, moaning like a madman, unable to control this immense pleasure he had never known before.

She shoved her finger inside and began to fuck his ass roughly as she reached around and stroked his cock in rhythm with her other hand.

"Stop! Please!" He yelled. She didn't stop, but slowed down.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" She asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to come yet, and if you keep that up, I'll be done." He answered lustily. She was satisfied by this answer, and so instead of stopping, she slowed her pace. She could feel him breathing deeply, knowing that her revenge was working out just as planned, if not even better.

"I have one more surprise for you." She told him as she strutted to the edge of the tub to grab her wand. He looked up at this, and had a face filled with more curiosity than fear. He watched as she pointed to wand below her waist, hearing her whisper " _Engorgio clitorus"._ He saw that horny little clit of hers grow large, just shy of the size of his own cock. His eyes grew wide, not really knowing exactly what was to happen next, though he had a pretty good idea, and he wasn't sure what to think about it.

She walked back over to him still on his hands and knees. She knelt down into the water to where her penis-sized clit was just in front of his face.

"Suck it, Sirius. And be nice..." She said coyly. He opened his mouth and licked the tip tentatively. He heard a little moan escape her lips, and wrapped his mouth around what would have been the head if it were a real cock. Another moan, louder this time. He wrapped his lips tightly around her grown clit and began moving his head up and down her "cock", feeling her hand behind his head, gripping his head and moving it up and down, just as he had done to so many girls in the past when he was in her position. He couldn't help but feel a carnal lust of having this beautiful girls cock in his mouth, and muffled moans escaped him as she continued to guide his head up and down, yelling out louder and louder as she reached her climax. She pulled his head back and kissed his lips, still swollen from sucking her off. She kissed his neck and maneuvered back behind him.

She bent down again and began to lick his asshole again, feeling his pleasure grow as she did so. When he was good and wet again, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready for your last surprise?" He moaned and barely audible 'yes'.

Liana took her overgrown clit gently guided it to his pert asshole, slowly pushing it in. Sirius winced at first, and Liana stroked his hair lovingly, trying to be as gentle as possible. After all, she did promise she wasn't going to hurt him. She pushed farther in and he moaned, more in pleasure this time. She was finally all the way in, and Sirius was howling in ecstasy. He began to stroke his cock ferociously as she fucked his tight ass.

"Fuck! Slow down!" He gasped. She obeyed, not wanting him to come quite yet. She kept her "cock" deep inside him, slowly pushing in and out as he caught his breath, a moan escaping his lips every so often. "Gods, that feels good." He said breathlessly. She leaned over him, her still inside, and began to stroke the glistening skin of his back softly. His breath slowed down a bit, enjoying her touch and the feeling of her inside him. A feeling he had never before felt in his life.

"I must say, dear Liana, you are certainly quite changed since we last met." Sirius said. "I never would have expected this from that shivering little girl I met back on holiday." She pushed herself deep into his ass and he gasped in pleasure. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm talking about. Though, how impressed I am at this changed young woman who had the balls to drug me with a custom made potion, I still feel a bit disappointed." He chided.

Liana was very confused by this backhanded compliment. Here she was, fucking the boy in the ass who had taken her at her most vulnerable moment, and he still had the gall to speak to her as if he was in charge.

"You need to stop talking. You're ruining the moment." She commanded. Sirius laughed. Liana felt chills run down her spine.

He bucked up and quickly turned to face her. He grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her back, pushing her down into the shallow part of the tub. Liana's eyes widened.

"Stop!" She yelled out, but he did not. He held her arms behind her back and began to caress her silky body with his free hand, gently twisting her nipple. "STOP!" She demanded, but to no avail. He lifted her out of the water by her neck, kissing her mouth roughly, planting sweet, rough kisses down her neck, biting down into the soft flesh of her neck and shoulder as she cried out in pain and pleasure.

"You really should have tested that potion out before trying it out on me, dearest Liana. I didn't want to say anything right away, but it wore off quite a while ago." Sirius whispered in her ear before taking it between his teeth, biting it ever so slightly, causing her to moan in defeated pleasure. "I wanted to see just how far you would take it, and I must say that I'm impressed. I didn't take you for such a deviant girl, but I love to explore just how far your deviance goes. For now, though, we're going to finish what you started."

Sirius shoved Liana down back into the shallows and straddled her as he held her wrists behind her head, keeping her head out of the water. He grabbed her engorged clit and stroked it up and down, feeling her body shudder with every movement. He positioned it just at the enterence of his ass and slowly slid down on it, moaning softly as he felt her inside. She closed her eyes, feeling his tight ass on her clit and loving every second.

He let go of her wrists and guided one to his cock. She instinctively took it and began to stroke in rhythm as he rode her, grabbing her tits and neck. She felt his cock swelling beneath her grip as he rode her faster and harder, feeling her hips buck in time to his movements.

His ass tightened around her clit, his cock began to quiver and she felt her own orgasm coming on strong. Sirius gritted his teeth as he felt his cum flood out of his cock all over her tits as she screamed out, feeling herself gushing like a floodgate as she came at the same moment.

They held very still, savoring the moment of climax, feeling their bodies as one. Finally, Sirius very slowly collapsed into the water next to Liana. She looked over at him, still foggy headed from the intense orgasm they had just shared together. She felt a small pang in her heart.

"So, I suppose this is the time you leave me again. Sirius: 2. Liana: 0." She said bitterly, not hiding the hint of sadness in her voice very well. Sirius looked over at her in the steamy water and smirked. He reached out and took her closely into his arms, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair back from her face as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Liana Nevin, never has there been a girl who could think of anything even close to as diabolical as you have in order to get back at me. I think I would like to see what other kinds of trouble we could find ourselves in." Sirius said to her, looking her dead in the eye. He raised her head up towards his and kissed her deeply. "What do you think? Do you want to get into some trouble with me?"

Liana's eyes sparkled at the thought. She was seeking revenge at first. She couldn't believe that out of seeking this vengeance, she would have made a friend. She grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him happily.

"Yes! Let's get into trouble together, Sirius Black."

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Though Liana Nevin is an original character of my own creation, Sirius Black and James Potter are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here about Sirius Black, James Potter and Liana Nevin is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

Hogwarts Battle of The Sexes

Chapter 3

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1977

Sirius Black and Liana Nevin continued to communicate with one another in secret after their previous encounter, given that both of their houses were widely considered to be arch enemies in the school. They found clever ways to get messages to each other using code names and such, meeting up in various places that were not fairly crowded, sometimes finding secluded spots in which they could spend an entire night together without being disturbed.

Their carnal adventures were never boring, to say the least. They found that the Room of Requirement did not discriminate when it came to carnal desires, and began exploring the various items it provided when the two wanted alone time. Chains, cuffs, rope, whips and canes, various "toys" that many more prudent people would blush at if they even knew what they were used for. The Room of Requirement seemed to approve in the two lovers exploring each others bodies and minds, so it became a regular place for the two to meet.

It was a couple months into their secret encounters when Sirius' friends began to notice his absence on certain nights. James was the one who had more concern about it than Peter or Remus, and finally confronted Sirius about his mysterious disappearances. Sirius, try as he may, could not lie to his friend about what he had been up to.

"Alright, so, you know how I know the password to the Prefects' bathroom, right?" Sirius began. James arched an eyebrow and nodded, knowing that no matter how many times he told him he should stop using it, Sirius would continue anyway.

"Well, I was there during holiday, and I didn't think that there was anyone else who was going to be there..." He continued.

"Sirius, get to the bloody point." James said, beginning to lose patience. Sirius wasn't usually one to beat around the bush like this, so it had to have been something of significance, especially if he was hiding it from his best friends for so long.

"All right, all right. I met a girl there. She knew the password too, and she didn't exactly know I was there... I sort of... took advantage of her while she was masturbating in the bathtub..." Sirius finally answered.

James eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger.

"You raped a girl you were spying on in the bathroom? Are you bloody mad, you fool?" James raised his voice. Sirius put his hands up to quiet him down.

"No! I didn't rape her!" He said in a harsh whisper. "She was masturbating, alright, and I got, well, you know... I was just going to watch, and then she heard me, and so I told her that I wouldn't hurt her, and then I... Look! I didn't rape her, ok? She told me not to stop! She liked it. It was messed up and twisted, but she really did like it!" Sirius could see the look of disbelief and horror on James' face.

"Alright, so a couple months ago, she followed me to the Prefects' bathroom again without me knowing, and she put a potion in my flask and then made me do things that I would have never done before, but then the potion wore off and I did things to her and then we kind of realized that we really liked each other, so we started spending more time together. She's really amazing and fun and smart and funny and, good gods, she is sexy. I've just been keeping it from you and everyone else in the school because... Well..."

James was back to being smug and confused, eyebrow arched in anticipation of the rest of this bizarre story. Sirius saw the look on his best friends face and knew that he must come clean.

"Her name is Liana Nevin..." Sirius told him in a hushed voice. James' eyes widened again in complete bewilderment.

"Liana Nevin? The Slytherin loner? She's more of a loser than Severus!" James exclaimed. Sirius grew angry at his friends reaction.

"She is _not_ a loser. She's misunderstood, sure, but the only reason she doesn't have any friends is because she's unlike any Slytherin I've ever met. She's smart and sweet and fun. And so what if she's a Slytherin? _I_ was supposed to be a Slytherin too, but you still like me just fine." Sirius countered haughtily. James was taken aback. He had known Sirius for years, and never once had he shown an ongoing interest in one girl before. He was intrigued, to say the least.

"Ok, old chap. When can I meet this Liana Nevin you're so fond of?" James inquired curiously. Sirius smirked at his old friend in that charmingly mischievous way he pulled off so well.

"About that... You see, Liana and I have been playing with various toys of sorts, and after telling her that she might enjoy having two lovers at the same time, she told me she wasn't sure she would be able to pull it off. We playfully argued about how I believe she could, but she just can't wrap her head around being able to shag two guys at once..." Sirius said with a grin. James shook his head.

"Oh no, you're not actually asking me to fuck your secret girlfriend with you, right? This is some sort of joke." James said. Sirius shushed him again.

"Look, mate, I wanted to ask Remus, but he's too much of a sweet guy. He'd never go for it. And Peter... Well, I don't want to put Liana through _that_. He's not the best looking bloke, if you know what I mean, and I want Liana to have fun, not be disgusted by a pudgy borderline dwarf with half a cock. I _know_ that you would like her, and she definitely likes you. She always secretly roots for Gryffindor during Quiddich matches, saying that if it weren't for you on the team, they wouldn't stand a chance. She also mentions how good looking she thinks you are. Nothing compared to _me_ , of course, but still. She fancies you, mate. What do you say? At least meet her?" Sirius looked at his best friend with a feigned puppy-dog expression. James laughed at the idea of his best mate asking him fuck his girl with him.

"Sure Sirius, I'll _meet_ her. No guarantees as to where it'll lead, but I will meet her." He replied.

The following weekend, the school was on their monthly trip to Hogsmede, and James and Sirius walked passed the hallway where the Room of Requirement revealed itself. Sirius grabbed James' shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Don't be put off if you see anything _odd_ in there. We've kind of made it our own little sanctuary of sorts, and it might be... Well, you'll see..." He trailed off. James couldn't keep the look of concern from crossing his face, but he was passed the point of no return, and there was no turning back. They opened the entrance of the secret room, the doors vanishing as soon as they had closed behind them.

Inside the room, the walls were lined with torches and erotic paintings of various peoples dancing in little to no clothing and making love in sensuous positions, moaning and laughing provocatively within the ornately carved frames.

The center of the room hung a large chandelier which bathed the room in a warm, seductive glow, lighting up the back wall which was lined with shelves of strange objects that James had never seen before, but could guess as to what most of them might be used for. In the middle of the back wall between the shelves was a very large, circular bed on the ground lined with a dark, shimmering fabric that seemed to be iridescent depending on which angle you looked at it from.

The most surprising thing James found inside that room was a girl on the bed, wearing a form fitting dark green gown laying on her side with her hands between her thighs, moaning softly. She slowly pulled one of her hands from her thighs and gingerly placed her middle finger in her mouth, moaning at what James could only guess was the divine taste between her legs.

Sirius walked over to the bed and grabbed the girl by her dark hair, taking her by surprise. James stood very still in the same spot, watching this interaction unfold, feeling his pants grow tighter. Sirius pulled the girl up by her hair and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her mouth. He broke the kiss abruptly.

"You started without me, my pet." He said "You're lucky you taste so good, otherwise I would have to punish you in front of company." Liana's gaze went from lusty eyed to startled in a matter of seconds. She looked around the room and saw James standing there, watching in wonder. Never had he seen the usually frumpy dressed Liana Nevin dressed in such a desirable way, in clothing that actually showed off the curves her school uniform hid so well.

"Sirius! You didn't tell me you were bringing someone else!" She exclaimed. "You know that I don't know if I could actually, you know... I don't know how good I can be..." She whispered to him. Sirius caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"This is the surprise I was telling you about! I believe in you, my pet. You are the sexiest girl I've ever known." Sirius said to her in a loving voice that James had never heard him use before. James tentatively walked over to the bed. Liana stood up, her tight night gown buttoned only from the bottom of her bosom down to just below her pussy, leaving her creamy thighs and shapely legs barely exposed beneath the willowy fabric that had been left open enticingly.

James reached out his hand to shake hers "James Potter, miss. Very lovely to meet you." He introduced himself stiffly. She giggled and took his hand and pulled it so that he was forced to step forward toward her, pressing her body against his, she whispered into his ear.

"I've heard all about you, James Potter. The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." Her seductive voice made it difficult for James to concentrate that this was supposed to be just a _meeting_. Though, he should have known better from Sirius.

"I'm sorry that I'm so ill prepared for such a meeting. When Sirius told me that he had a surprise for me, I had no idea that you being here was part of it." She narrowed her eyes at Sirius, and his eyes flashed.

"Careful, love." Sirius warned. "That look makes me think you _want_ to be in trouble with company present." Liana shied a little.

"I'm sorry, Alpha. I do love my surprise." She answered. "How can I show you how much I love my surprise?"

"Take off your clothes, my pet." He demanded. She began to unbutton her gown when he stopped her. "No, no, sweetness. Not for me. Take your clothes off for him."

She looked over at the still stiff James Potter sitting on the edge of the bed and smirked. James could see why they were so good together. They both had a deviant love of love. She walked over to James and began to unbutton her gown slowly. With each button that was released, a little more of her silky flesh underneath was revealed, but not completely exposed. When she got to the last button, all he could see was the flowing fabric framing her naked body straight down the middle. She pulled off the shoulder of one side of the gown, exposing her soft, perky breasts. The other side of the gown fell off shortly after and James could see the glory of her wondrous body standing directly in front of him. He parted his lips, trying to find the words; any words as to what he was feeling at that moment.

"Liana, love. Why don't you help our friend relax a bit? He seems at odds with himself." Sirius grinned at the sight of his lover seducing his most trusted friend. Liana looked at her lover and grinned at him playfully before turning back to James and gazing into his eyes as she reached out her hands, unbuttoning his shirt. After pulling off his shirt, she raked her nails softly down his chest, feeling the muscles under his flesh respond tantalizingly. Her hands wandered down to the buckle of his belt, but James grabbed them before she could fumble with it. She looked up and met his gaze and smiled sweetly. James looked over to Sirius, and saw that Sirius was thoroughly enjoying the sight. Sirius nodded silently to his friend, giving him nonverbal permission to continue.

James turned his gaze back to Liana who was still smiling softly at him. He grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her close to him and pressed his mouth against hers. Their lips parted lustily and their tongues intertwined as she continued to undo his belt and open his pants, releasing his rock hard cock from it's confines.

Sirius wandered over to the couple kissing passionately and positioned himself behind Liana, caressing her back and trailing his finger tips down her spine teasingly before grabbing her ass cheeks with both hands and squeezing firmly. Liana gasped loudly and fell to her knees. Sirius buried his face between her thighs and began to run his tongue up and down her dripping cunt, massaging her perky asshole every few seconds as she moaned between James' legs.

Liana had the look of a succubus flashing in her eyes as she grabbed James' cock in her hand while Sirius devoured her pussy from behind. She parted her lips and took his cock into her mouth, slowly and softly at first. She ran her tongue longingly up and down the shaft before she took the length of it into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the swollen flesh and began pumping up and down hungrily.

James had never felt such a gentle yet ferocious mouth on his dick, and a loud moan escaped his lips. Liana smiled at the sound, and Sirius felt pride swell in his heart and cock that he had such a good pet. He lifted his head from between her ass cheeks, giving her a biting kiss on the soft flesh before smacking it loudly.

"On the bed, love. James, you're still wearing too many clothes." Sirius said in a dominant voice. James was giving Sirius the benefit of the doubt and taking his comment as more of a suggestion rather than a command. He knew that neither of the two best friends was dominant over the other, but instead equals, but considering the strange circumstances, he decided to let his friend have his fun for now, and took his pants off and positioned himself further onto the bed as Liana followed, crawling cat-like toward him.

Sirius pulled his clothes off roughly and crawled onto the bed behind Liana, grabbing her by her hair, lifting her up on her knees. He grabbed her throat softly with his other hand as James watched in frenzied awe as his friend traced the tips of his fingers down the nape of her neck, scraping his nails across the skin of her smooth belly, settling just above the sweet flesh of her dripping cunt.

James continued to watch his friend's hand maneuver deftly over the tender mound between her legs, causing her to arch her hips back wantonly against her lover's erection. His dick grew even harder at the sight of this exquisite Slytherin girl writhing shamelessly against Sirius as she locked eyes with James at the same time. This was not lost on Sirius and the corner of his lips turn upward in a sinful way.

"Wouldn't you like to taste her, James?" He growled. "I promise, it's like nothing you've ever known." James was finished feeling awkward at the situation. He charged at the entwined couple before him, grabbing the flesh of Liana's legs, pulling them apart savagely, diving head first between her thighs, lapping up the juices that were so freely flowing from her wet slit.

Liana cried out at the sudden sensation of his hot tongue flicking her little clit, feeling him bury it inside as deep as he could every few strokes. Sirius pushed her down onto her back as James continued to drink her up in a sensuous rhythm. Sirius took his own cock and pushed it to her already parted lips. As soon as the head touched those luscious lips, she hungrily took it into her mouth, wrapping around the shaft and pumping up and down as Sirius straddled her face.

Liana could feel herself growing hotter and more flushed at the thrill of having two lovers at once, and she could feel the muscles in her pussy tighten as she got closer and closer. She couldn't hold it back any longer and screamed a muffled scream as she came with Sirius still in her throat, careful not to graze him with her teeth as she did. James felt her gush on his face and chin as she writhed and shuddered in animalistic bliss. He pulled away from between her legs, licking his lips.

"Your pet made a mess, Sirius." He growled. Sirius smiled and pulled his cock out of Liana's mouth. She made a motion toward him, wanting to continue sucking him off, but he clicked his tongue in a scolding manner.

"Don't be greedy, little one. You heard James. Go clean up your mess." He demanded slyly. James grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her hard toward his face, twisting her nipple gently with his free hand. There was lust in her eyes as he pulled her closer. She made a movement to kiss him, but he pulled away playfully, baring his teeth as if to bite her lip. She enjoyed this game, and moved quickly toward his parted lips, gently biting down on the bottom one before licking his dripping chin and pressing her mouth fully onto his. Their tongues slipped into each others mouths, dancing and twirling erotically.

Sirius was loving every moment of this, seeing the passion play out between all three of them was surreal and beautifully hedonistic. He took hold of Liana, breaking the kiss between her and James. He turned her face toward his and kissed her madly as James continued to lick Liana's juices from his lips, watching them intensely, growing more and more aroused by the second. James reached upward and grabbed a fistful of Sirius' hair, pulling his face away from Liana and toward his own. Their lips met tentatively at first, but the fire grew hot between them and their tongues intertwined lustily. They pulled apart and smiled roguishly at one another.

"Didn't want you to miss out on how lovely your pet tastes." James murmured as Liana watched, intoxicated by the lust that consumed her. The two men looked down at her and pushed her down. She instinctively took hold of both cocks with each hand, pumping them fervently as she gazed up at both of their handsome faces. She took James into her mouth first, licking it to get it nice and wet before taking Sirius next in the same way. Once both of their hard cocks were well lubricated she pumped vigorously, taking turns putting them back into her mouth, greedy to feel their swollen flesh against her luscious tongue. The groans of pleasure that escaped them at the same time caused her pussy to grow sopping wet with desire.

She looked up at them both. "Please, fuck me. I want to be filled up by both of you. Please." She begged. Sirius smiled sweetly at his little lover.

"How do you want us, love?" He asked her stroking her cheek lovingly. Her gaze was glossy as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Any way... Every way..." She purred. James took initiative and placed himself behind her, pushing her down on all fours. She gazed up at Sirius as she took his cock into her mouth. James looked at Sirius for a brief moment before thrusting deep into her tight pussy. Liana arched her back as he did, still massaging Sirius with her tongue. She reached up and rubbed his hard shaft as he fucked her throat. James shoved his cock deep inside, starting to feel the rhythm they were all creating as a whole. He could feel the walls of her cunt tighten, knowing that she was close again.

Liana moaned loudly as a waterfall escaped her. James smiled, feeling the splash between them as it drizzled down both their legs. James continued to fuck Liana like a beast as she quivered in her climax beneath him. He pounded heavily against her fleshy cheeks and felt his own climax building up quickly. He roughly pulled his cock out of her shuddering body and shot a thick stream of cum on her ass, glistening with a sheen of sweat, yelling out in complete ecstasy.

Sirius was still fucking Liana's mouth when James came. James crawled across the bed and shoved Sirius onto his back, joining Liana between his legs, running his tongue up and down Sirius' shaft along with her. Their tongues worked together as Sirius growled in a crazed hunger. Liana reached back underneath her lover to twirl the tip of her finger around the entrance of his tight ass, wet from both her and James devouring his swollen shaft.

She allowed James to continue pumping his mouth on Sirius' cock as she turned her focus to play with his ass. She felt Sirius arch his back and spread his legs farther, knowing exactly what she was up to. She pressed against the tight flesh as James took Sirius greedily in his mouth, hearing Sirius moan loudly. Gently, she pushed harder and felt her finger enter the tight hole. Sirius gasped, eyes wide as he looked into her eyes. He gave a slight nod, and she drove her finger deep into his ass.

Sirius shut his eyes tightly as she thrust into his opening, not breaking away from looking at him. A second finger was introduced suddenly and his eyes shot open again, staring at her, biting his lip while the sensation of James sucking him off continued feverishly.

"Fuck me, baby. Fuck me harder." He told her. She obeyed and began to fuck him harder and faster just as he commanded. She could feel his ass tighten as he came close. She bit her lip, knowing the surge of pleasure he was about to experience.

"Come for me." She cooed, never once breaking eye contact with him. James felt his cock begin to quiver as Liana fingered his ass rigorously. "Come for me, love." She whispered sweetly into his ear.

His eyes squeezed shut as he yelled out, cum shooting out of his quaking shaft. James could feel the hot liquid gush into the back of his throat, swallowing it wildly without a thought. Sirius' tensed body relaxed and sank into the soft bed, and Liana fell onto him, cradled in his arms. James collapsed next to Liana, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hand on Sirius' bare stomach.

Liana reached her face up to Sirius to kiss him sweetly and passionately. She then turned her head around and James lifted his face to kiss her with his swollen lips before resting his head against the nape of her neck as she returned hers onto Sirius' chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath.

The three lovers lay there in that secret room for some time, falling asleep in each other's arms after a madly indulgent moment that would remain theirs, and only theirs, between the three of them until the end of their days.

 **End Chapter 3**


End file.
